A conventional optical communication link includes at least one optical transmitter at a first end of the link, such as a laser, one optical receiver at a second end of the link, such as a photodiode, and at least one optical fiber interconnecting the transmitter and receiver. Bidirectional optical communication links, in which a single fiber serves both a transmitter and receiver at each end of the communication link, are known. Bidirectional optical communication links typically require that such a transmitter and receiver operate on different wavelengths. That is, at either end of the communication link, the wavelength at which the transmitter transmits optical signals on the fiber is different from the wavelength at which the receiver receives optical signals on the fiber. Wavelength-selective beam splitters are used to separate the transmitted and received optical signals.